


Aphrodisiac Known as Jealousy

by evil4corn



Category: Crossick, Nijisanji, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil4corn/pseuds/evil4corn
Summary: No one like when their loved one whistle to another person, right? Kana Sukoya felt the same way, and she wanted to find a way to get Tomoe Shirayuki's attention back.
Relationships: Crossick - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Aphrodisiac Known as Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Crossick fanfic and the first time writing something echi. So please bear with my language since I don't really know what I was writing.

She knew Tomoe likes cute girls, and she knew she would get jealous from time to time when Tomoe was complementing other cute girls. However, she was not expected to get jealous over a game. Kana was fine seeing Tomoe got excited playing yuri games because she knew the main character would start a relationship with another girl. The relationship remained in the game which was independent of her relationship with Tomoe. However, the game “Detroit” sparked a weird form of jealousy within her.

“Tomoe-san… Why acted like a middle-school boy when you see such a thing…” Kana bite her nails while watching Tomoe’s gameplay stream of Detroit. “Was it because Kana is now less attractive to Tomoe-san because we are together so much?”

Kana could not explain the funny sensation in her heart. She watched Tomoe controlling the character walked back and forth in the hallway of the Eden Club. She knew Tomoe loved her body in every way possible. Every time they were together, Tomoe would kiss all over her body and left marks under places where could be covered by clothing. Just like Kana adored Tomoe’s thighs and legs, Tomoe loved Kana’s belly. She would leave many bits on Kana’s waist. Sometimes Kana wondered if Tomoe was indirectly telling her to diet. But Tomoe always told Kana that she loved the way Kana was. She loved the soft sensation of the belly and claimed she would use it as a pillow whenever it was possible. If it was possible, Tomoe told Kana to even gain some weight because Kana’s lightweight was leading Tomoe to worry about her health. A whistle pulled Kana back from her memory. She focused her mind on the gameplay once again. Then she saw something interesting on the screen, “pole dancing huh…” Kana thought. 

Days later from the initial Detroit gameplay, Tomoe received an invitation of the sleepover to Kana’s house. Surprised by the sudden invitation, Tomoe readied herself for the night. She had not been able to visit Kana for a while due to the pandemic and their busy schedules. She was craving to see Kana as the usual nightly phone calls were simply just not enough. Knowing what was going to happen tonight, Tomoe filed her nails and brought her favorite lingerie in her sleepover bag. Her co-workers saw the excitement and happiness were bouncing off from Tomoe, and deviously asked what was the good news. Tomoe blushed, “nothing, just finally got to see my best friend and relax tonight.” The co-worker laughed quietly and left Tomoe to be.

Finally got off from work, Tomoe quickly traveled to Kana’s house. She called Kana when she clocked out and asked what else would she need to bring back for dinner. Kana cheerily replied everything was ready. All Tomoe needed to do was to come back and enjoy.

Kana ran toward the door when she heard the key was inserted into the keyhole. When she saw the door opened widely, she gave Tomoe a big hug. “Welcome back,” Kana muttered in Tomoe’s hug. She inhaled Tomoe’s scent, “I miss you.”

“I am back and I miss you too, Kana,” Tomoe patted Kana’s head, “have you been a good girl?”

“Yes, I have been a good girl,” Kana tilted her head to look into Tomoe’s eyes. She always loved staring into Tomoe’s eyes. They were like a black hole of warmth and tenderness. It was a place where Kana was willing to drown herself. “I have cooked Tomoe’s favorite cream chicken dish! Do you want to take a bath first, or eat first, or…?”. 

“I see someone was being impatient,” Tomoe broke off the hug and saw Kana smiled smugly. She hung her coat in the nearby closet while Kana put her bag away. She whispered in a low voice into Kana’s ear, “bad girl needs to be punished.” After seeing Kana’s ear turned bright red, Tomoe smiled and peaked on Kana’s lips. “I will take a bath first. Wait for me, honey.”

Tomoe and Kana enjoyed the dinner together happily. The cream chicken dish captured Tomoe’s heart and stomach. It was an often-requested dish which Kana had perfected the recipe. While they were eating, they shared their recent stories and planned where they wish to take their vacation next. They even drank some nice fruity wine along with the dinner. The sweet and tangy fruit wine created a lovely atmosphere between the two. Tomoe offered to wash the dishes. When Tomoe was away, Kana secretly walked to the bathroom and changed into something she bought specially for tonight. She prepared a special program for Tomoe tonight. “Will Tomoe-san think I am as sexy like those girls...?” Kana thought as she put on her regular sleepwear over. 

“Kana-chan?” Tomoe wiped off the water on the washing cloth, “where are you?”

“Tomoe-san~” Bring our drinks and snack to the bedroom please~ We can watch a movie together,” Kana called out from the bedroom. 

“Sure, bae. What would you like to drink and eat?”

“Um… The peach sake and the honey butter chip! What do you want to watch tonight? Action? Romance? Horror?”

“Oh spare me tonight, I think a comedy might sound good.” Tomoe walked into the bedroom holding a tray of wine and food.

Kana was typing into her iPad, “Does Gintama the Movie sounds good?” 

“Anything you want, my love,” Tomoe sat down next to Kana on the bed and put her arm around Kana. She softly kissed Kana’s hair.

Kana chuckled and kissed Tomoe on the lips. It was not a passionate kiss, but a longing one.

Throughout the movie, both of them were not focusing on the movie. They chatted from jobs to food. Tomoe was thinking when she could lay her fingers on Kana. Kana was thinking about when she could start her “special program”. At one point, they started to talk about streaming. They planned their next collaboration on the spot. While the theme was still unknown, but they knew their audience was hungry for more lovey-dovey actions. 

“By the way, Tomoe-san’s last stream was Detroit, right?” Kana asked.

“Yes, that was a great game. There are so many choices I can make and I don’t know what to do!”

“I saw the stream, Tomoe-san.” Kana laughed as she walked off the bed to sit in the chair across the room. 

Tomoe was visibly confused and she tried to hang on to Kana’s arm as Kana left the warmth of the bed, “Where are you going?”

“I am not going anywhere,” Kana dragged the chair to the center of the bedroom and sat down. “I also saw that you are very interested in a certain club?”

“Club?” Tomoe ran through her memory, “what club”

“Do you need a reminder, Tomoe-san? A pink hallway, lips on the screen, and a sexy lady pole-dancing?”

“Ah, the Eden Club! Why you asked about that, Kana?”

“Well, someone is very excited about the club and I thought maybe I was not attractive enough…”

“No, no! No way! Of course, Kana-chan was forever attractive, sexy, and cute to me!” Tomoe had a cold chill ran through her spine. She did not want to induce any more jealousy in Kana.

“Then why Tomoe-san was whistling when you saw the ladies dancing…”

“That… That was for entertainment purposes! Program effect!” Tomoe stood up and tried to reach for Kana.

“Stop, Tomoe-san. Don’t stand up. Let me do my job.”

“…What do you mean, Kana?”

“You seem really wanted to see a show. So, I prepared you one.” Kana slowly stood up and took off her sleepwear. Tomoe widened her eyes as her breath shortened. It was a piece of lingerie that she had never seen before. The lingerie was navy blue. It perfectly highlighted the porcelain skin of Kana. The lace bra pushed up Kana’s breast. The lace did not cover the entire breast. But rather, it merely covered the most important spot. The lace bra was slightly invisible under the light which aroused the fire within Tomoe even more. The underwear was just a combination of string and lace. It covered only the front. When Kana turned her back to Tomoe and undressed her pants, the nice round bottom was promptly displayed.

Tomoe gulped.

To her surprise, the undressing was not the only show. Kana swirled around the chair and started to dance. Twerking her bottom left and right, Kana tried her best to copy the dance she learned online. She bent down while keeping her legs straight. She made sure that Tomoe saw her bottom and her breast. Tomoe sat on the bed like a stone. She did not expect Kana would go this far. Everything about Kana right now was like an aphrodisiac to her right now. Her body, her smile, her voice, her scent.

“Tomoe-san, come here~ Stand by me~” Kana walked toward Tomoe and dragged her off the bed. Tomoe dumbly stood by Kana, not knowing what she could do. Kana saw this chance and used Tomoe as a pole. She made sure her body was pressed against Tomoe’s. She knew Tomoe’s eyes were hungrily following every movement of her. Kana walked around Tomoe. Rubbing her bottom on Tomoe’s legs, Kana sensed a pair of warm hands on her butt. Kana smirked. She further started to rub her breast on Tomoe’s back and wrapped her legs around Tomoe. 

“Are you satisfied, bae?”

“No,” Tomoe spoke in a low and husky voice which she did not even know she could manage. “I will not be satisfied until you pass out tonight.”

“Ah!” Kana yelped as Tomoe carried her to the bed and throw her down. Tomoe kissed Kana fiercely. Her hands were on Kana’s breast, kneading it in various shapes. 

“Ugh, Tomoe-san… Please…” Kana gasped for air after the passionate kiss. Tomoe kneeled on top of Kana and looked down. She smirked, “You are always attractive to me, bae. No matter what, you are the only one who will arouse me like this.” She tore off Kana’s bra. She started to suck on Kana’s left nipple while pinching the other one. 

“Ah, Tomoe-san~ Touch me more~~ Touch me down there~~” Kana’s voice was like soaked in syrup, seducing Tomoe to further her conquer. She sucked on Tomoe’s index and middle finger, sloppy and wet and eager.

“As you wish, my love,” Tomoe bite on Kana’s neck. She slid her fingers down from the breast to the waist. Swirling her fingers slowly on the belly, Tomoe traced her kissed down to the belly. She found the moist spot in between Kana’s legs and lightly pressed her fingers into the spot. 

Kana’s hands found Tomoe’s fingers, she pushed the fingers inside, “Ah! Inside… Please…” 

“What a naughty girl,” Tomoe thrusted her fingers fast inside of Kana. She made sure she hit all the sweet spots. Kana’s moans were becoming louder and louder, sweeter and sweeter. Tomoe could feel herself on fire as well. Her breath became heavier. She wanted to see Kana blossomed on her hands. She wanted to see Kana reach her heaven. 

Tomoe used her thumb to press on Kana’s clitoris while the fingers inside were thrusting as deep as possible. She curled her fingers to massage the wall. 

“Ah!” Kana groaned. She could feel she was reaching the climax. With one final push from Tomoe, she felt her brain was white out. 

“That… That was amazing, Tomoe-san,” Kana said to Tomoe after feeling like floating on the cloud for a few minutes.

“It is only the start, honey.” Tomoe put a pillow under Kana’s waist and put Kana’s legs on her shoulder. “I hope you are not too tired from my appetizer.”

“What? Eh, ah! Tomoe-san… Your tongue… Ah~~”

Kana Sukoya learned that indeed she was very attractive to Tomoe in a hard way.


End file.
